Elevator Walls
by Chrissybb
Summary: Tired of being a sitting duck waiting for A to distroy her life, Hanna leaves Rosewood for a little me time - of course bringing Caleb along. HALEB ONESHOT!


AN; Normally I don't write stuff like this, but while on a computerless break I got a little daring. The basic elevator part came from a old Ashley/Tyler rp ship I was part of a while back, so that's where the inspiration came from. Anyways, enjoy! Let me know if I should write more stuff like this k? :)

* * *

So many miles from home, yet Hanna was still thinking about it. Or more like thinking of it's inhabitants - mainly her mother and friends plus worrying over the elusive A-team. Thanks to most recent event's, Aria's words stuck in her mind. Hanna was surely next, and she just couldn't sit around like a sitting duck waiting for those evil bitches to ruin her life... Again. Hints why she high tailed it out of Rosewood the moment Caleb was back, as if she'd ever go without him even if only for a few days. Anything needing her attention, or Caleb's for that matter could wait until they returned with clear minds. Hanna was certain that if she'd stayed in Rosewood another day the way things were going, she'd be the next to end up in Radley and there was no way in hell she was letting that happen.

"Han, you coming?" She heard Caleb ask, jogging her from her thoughts instantly as a sigh escaped her. "Yeah. Get the elevator? I'll be right out." She answered, grabbing her bag and glancing out the window once more at the beach beyond the glass. Sadly it was still much to cold to step foot in that gorgeous water, but the hotel had a nice indoor pool and hot tub to test out. Clad in merely her swim suit and a small cover up for her still to thick thighs, Hanna left the room and joined her boyfriend in the elevator that had just opened upon her arrival.

"Still thinking of home, aren't you?" He spoke up after a moment or two of silence once she stepped in. He knew her too well, she didn't even need to answer cause he already knew she was. "Sorry." Hanna murmured, looking oddly guilty as she felt her bag being taken from her grasp only to be replaced by his hands as he stood before her. The moment her eyes fluttered up to his, her lips were captured by his - instantly cutting off all thought process, though he probably meant for that to happen.

Unknown to Hanna, Caleb had pressed the elevators stop button - earning them some free time in the mirrored walls as he pressed her back against the cool metal wall earning a small gasp from her. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing." She questioned, each word coming between passionate kisses. "Distracting you." He answered simply, his voice whispered against the corner of her lips as his fingers untied her bathing suit's top and let it fall. Caleb pulled back just slightly, admiring his angels newly exposed chest like it was the first time. A blush crept up Hanna's cheeks, her arms looping around his neck as she caught his lips with her own.

Not a second later, Caleb had discreetly untied her skit cover up too. Effectively tossing it aside before she could notice and stop him, she didn't need it anyways. His girl was perfect, whether she believed him or not when he said so. Hanna ran her hands slowly down his toned chest, easily slipping his trunks off his hips as he undid the ties on her own. With bare bodies, and a pile of clothes beside them Hanna jumped up to wrap her legs around him, giggling slightly at the sight of them mirrored back at her. They had done it in a lot of places, but this was probably the most thrilling in a way.

"I love you." She said softly, as his lips found the weak spot on her neck earning a small moan that failed to be suppressed. "Love you too, princess." He replied, his words muffled a bit by his lips connection with her neck. It wasn't often the old nickname slipped, but times like these and when she was shopping - which normally resulted this way too when he was dragged along - he just couldn't help but let it slip.

His finger tips skimmed over her skin tracing small patterns along her hip, as his lips continued working on her neck giving her a love bite just to prove he could. With her distracted from that, he slipped into her - pausing once in to let her adjust before he started moving in and out easily. It wasn't long at all before their bodies met each other at each thrust and the sounds of heavily breaking filled the air around them. "Caleb," Hanna moaned, her nails racking down his back slightly.

After another met thrust, Hanna was holding so tightly to the cliff that would send her into waves of pleasure should she fall off it. So many noises were coming from her, with even more threatening to she bit into the flesh of his shoulder. "No holding back, remember? No matter what." He reminded her of their long ago promise, brushing her hair from her face as he pulled her from his shoulder. Once she was back upright, they met at some new amazing angle that instantly sent her over the edge.

"F-fuck!" She panted out, her walls tightening around his member inside her. "Much better." He teased before he nipped at her neck, falling off his own edge a moment later. They clung to one another as they rode out their climaxes, each catching sight of themselves in the mirror walls surrounding them which brought a smirk to each face.

Once their breathing evened out, Caleb slipped his trunks back on before he helped Hanna redress - lingering over her skin just enough to tease her once more. He stuffed her skirt cover up in her bag, muttering something about it being unnecessary before he handed her the bag. "Thank you." Hanna told him, grateful he had gotten her mind off things and made her relax. Caleb grinned, before joking "Glad to be of service." Which earned a amused look from his girl friend.

A minute after pressing the stop button again, they arrived at the lobby's floor. Snaking an arm around her, he lead them out as he whispered in her ear. "See? No need for cover ups, you're the prettiest here." Hanna smiled instantly, lighting up even more than she had been from her afterglow. Silently they walked through the lobby to the pool, playing around a bit less innocent than they should as they swam.

Though she hadn't been sure about this trip and leaving the girls behind, even though it was her idea in the first place. She knew now it was just what she needed, and what her relationship needed. Thanks to those elevator walls, she knew now how much more perfect her and Caleb were together than they ever could be apart.


End file.
